


[TinCan]Devil in Heaven

by tsui_charlie



Category: Lovebychance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[TinCan]Devil in Heaven

排雷：囚禁/强/捆绑/下药

tin喜欢着家对面那个男孩，但他们却不认识彼此。别人不知道tin房间的望远镜正对着can的一举一动，每每can带朋友回家，tin都会一直监视着。他生怕can被玷污，若指染也只能是他。

tin想改掉爱他的习惯，找个多少床伴来慰籍想他的夜晚，清醒才发现每一个都像他，每一个都不及他。

can喜欢热闹，学院的迎新夜当然不能少了这个开心果。tin总爱在远处静静看着他，美好得不像话。夜渐深了，会场只剩下廖廖几人。

can还无意识地一杯又一杯地喝着，想要回家却一个站不稳跌进了健硕的胸膛，can抬头一望笑了笑，“是tin少爷吗 谢谢你 我自己能走”

can迷糊之间只听见对方的一句，“我送你回家吧”，只记得被tin扶上了车，冷气吹得他昏昏欲睡。

再次醒来就变了这副模样，自己的双手被捆绑在身后动弹不得，衣衫尽褪，腿还被摆成M字形，身处在一个陌生的房间，画面极其淫靡。

“你醒了”

带着眼罩的tin顷刻间觉得罪恶感全无，他俯下身舔拭着can敏感的后穴，一丝丝电流似的骚痒感直冲脑门，还将一颗小药丸往后穴塞。突然can感受到身后传递到神经的不适感，顿时意识清醒了不少。

“你干什么 放开我...”

tin俯身吻了那张小嘴，果然跟想像中一样甜而不腻，撬开对方的牙齿，伸进的舌头大肆搜刮着对方的氧气，can被吻得失了神，被蹂躏得红肿的嘴唇像染上了血色。

身上的衣物一早就消失得无影无踪，双手被禁锢着，后穴因为药物而产生的不适感像千万蝼蚁啃咬着一样，极度的骚痒感让can止不住扭动着身体。

他无比渴望着能有什么东西帮助他从情欲的悬崖拉回来，可是一切都是徒劳。

tin含着他那小巧的耳垂，有意无意地伸进内耳道，模拟着交合的律动。

“想要吗？”

can死命地抑压着内心与身体的骚动，紧咬着下唇，一副宁死不屈的模样在tin看来也是我见犹怜。

tin继续吻上他的唇，手指就伸进了后穴，未完全融化的药丸被推往了深处，内道的灼热难耐涌现，两只手指的粗度根本无法满足饥渴的后穴，can紧紧吸着对方的手指的同时不断分沁出更多淫液。

tin抽出手指，低下头舔拭着粉嫩的茎身与小穴的边缘，舌尖的进出让can止不往地收缩后穴。

“不要...不要...”

“不要舌头吗 那就换别的”

tin就将自己滚烫的硕大一举进入了can，虽有药物跟淫液的润滑，但突然被撑大的后穴传来剧痛，can难受得惊叫出声。

“啊啊...出去...不要...”

“宝贝 忍一下 很快就不痛了”

tin吻上对方带泪的眼角，楚楚可怜的嘴角也溢满了来不及吞下的蜜液。tin将那白皙的双腿架上自己的肩膀上，下身的动作在适应后开始加速着。

“你知道吗 我真的好爱你 从一开始就是”

每次的抽插都比上一次来得更猛烈，双手被绑着，can只能默默承受这一切，不得不就的是，tin的技术太好了，紧致的内道紧紧吸着他的性器，每一次顶弄都带出少许的媚肉。

can紧紧地咬着下唇，不想流出一丝呻吟，却被tin的手指强行伸出嘴巴，逼使着他张嘴。can甜腻的叫声响彻了整个房间，tin不自觉地又涨大了几分。

当tin的龟头擦过一块小软肉时，can的叫声异常高亢。

“是这里吗？”

can羞于回答，但对方的动作却慢下来。催情药已将can的情欲带至顶峰，再得不到慰解似乎就气绝身亡。他不得不去求饶，尽管眼前人有着恶魔的影子。

“求求你...我好难受..啊啊....”

can因为难受而夹紧了后穴，tin被夹得低喘了一声。俯在can的胸口留下爱痕，含着在空气中突起的小红缨，舌头沿着螺丝状疯狂打转。交合处的动作不断加快，一下下顶在了can的敏感点，过快的抽插让can有些吃不消，但身体的反应却是最真实。

can舒服得不自觉仰起颈项，发白的指尖彷佛要抓破床头的木板，身体不断颤抖着，脚趾因为快感而卷缩着，在几下抽插下，can的分身喷出了白浊。

这下身体终于不那么难受，但tin的分身依然在索求无度。tin低头帮他舔干净身上的浊液，但性器的律动从未减速。can实在耐不住这般折磨，他抬高屁股，尝试让对方深入几分。

“给我...你的东西...”

can无比羞耻着自己会说出这样的话，无疑对tin是有效的。tin低喘着就往穴心疯狂抽插着，到达临界点时下咬上了can的锁骨，大量的浊液似乎会要灼伤can的身体。

“啊啊...好烫...”

tin缓缓地抽出性器，浊液像堵不住一样，拼命从红肿的小穴流出，床单都被沾污了。

一场为之疯狂的性事结束后，can全身无力地靠在床头，tin再跟他交换了一个吻。

“这是第一次 也是最后一次”

“对不起...”tin 解开了can手腕上的结，但他的心结可能一辈子也解不开。

“从来都没有说过喜欢我 现在做出这种事还想逃？”

tin怔住了，他望着对方出了神。can双手圈上了他的脖子，将人拉近自己，将他的眼罩用牙齿扯下来。

“我一早知道你是谁 tin”

“can 你怎么会...”

“你以为我搬到你家对面是巧合 故意在迎新会落单也是巧合吗”

“tin 我比你想像的还要喜欢你 就把我弄得更脏吧”

悠长的一吻又是新一轮的肉体交缠......


End file.
